


Save the Last Dance

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Look, you’re a good guy and a good dad,” Dig started, “But how do you expect to get an international popstar to sing at a high school dance?”“Well she’s British, I’m British, I’m sure she’d be willing to do me a solid favour,” Rip joked.In an effort to reclaim his coolness in his son’s eyes, Rip promises an international popstar for the school dance.





	Save the Last Dance

Rip waited the whole of thirty seconds until the door finally opened. “What are you doing here?” Miranda asked in surprise.

“It’s Saturday? My day with Jonas, remember?” Rip asked as he stepped inside the house, “Those were the terms of our divorce.”

“Don’t have a tone with me now, Rip,” Miranda rolled her eyes and led them to the kitchen, “I remember. But I’m not entirely sure Jonas does.”

Rip sighed at Miranda’s conciliatory face, “He made other plans again, didn’t he?”

“He’s a budding teenage boy with friends his own age, Rip. It was bound to happen at some point.”

“Yes, but it happens to me constantly. Not you,” Rip griped. Just then, the person of their conversation walked in.

“Hey Dad!” Jonas greeted excitedly and gave his father a hug. Rip supposed he should be grateful he even got one of those these days. “What are you doing here?”

“Well we had plans today, didn’t we?” Rip reminded him, “Movie? Dinner? Any of this ringing a bell for you?”

Jonas looked down guiltily, “Right. It’s just that Oliver got William this new video game – Alien Invasion 3 – and we were all going to go over and play today. It’s not even out yet!”

“And who is ‘we’?”

“Just the usual. Me, Ruby, Sara,” Jonas blushed faintly at the last name. Rip shared a sly smile with Miranda before facing his son again.

“So I suppose this means you want to take a raincheck, again?”

“Please Dad? Just this once,” Jonas begged.

“That’s what you said the last four times,” Rip muttered under his breath. He caught Jonas sulking at his words and Miranda’s sharp look and backtracked, “I mean – yes, of course that’s fine. I mean why would you want to hang out with your uncool dad anyways?”

Jonas rolled his eyes but grinned as he hugged Rip, “Thank you! Thank you!” Rip didn’t fail to notice that there was no argument about his ‘uncoolness’. That hurt more than he cared to admit.

“Alright, alright,” Rip patted his son’s back, “Least I can do is drop you off? We can have some quality time in the car.”

“Oh don’t look so glum, Rip,” Miranda cooed, “Think of all the free time you’ll have today instead.”

“Right, sure,” Rip tried to keep his tone light, “I suppose I have errands to run anyways. Which reminds me, Jonas, have you got your letter for Gigi?”

Jonas huffed, “Dad, what’s the point of even writing those letters? It’s not like she even responds and I haven’t seen her since I was like five-”

“Eight.”

“I don’t even remember her,” Jonas argued, “And she never even responds! I might as well be sending letters to the moon.”

“Well I see you’ve gotten my flair for the dramatics,” Rip said, “I don’t care if those letters end up on Mars. You’re still going to write them because I raised you properly.”

“But-”

“You’re writing the letter Jonas,” Miranda scolded him. Jonas grumbled under his breath but begrudgingly agreed. Rip sometimes wished he had that power over his son. “And grab a coat, it’s going to get cold. Don’t argue, just do it!” They listened to Jonas’ huffs and groans the entire way up the stairs. Rip and Miranda shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Impressive,” Rip complimented.

“Well it’s what I do,” Miranda shrugged, “You want a cup of tea while you wait? Who knows how long he’ll take to find a jacket.”

“I’m fine,” Rip shook his head. He looked at the stairs longingly.

“Will you please stop drowning yourself in self-pity? It’s highly unattractive,” Miranda said.

“Well I was hardly trying to be attractive for you,” Rip quipped, “Besides, you wouldn’t understand. You have him all the time. I only get the weekends. I live so close and he barely ever even wants to see me anymore.”

“He’s fourteen – high school now. It’s just that age. Besides, maybe you could take that extra free time for yourself. Start dating,” Miranda offered.

Rip gave her a look, “Just because you jumped right in and started dating Jonah doesn’t mean I have to do anything.”

“It’s been three years, Rip.”

“There’s no one I’m interested in right now anyways.”

“Oh no, not at all,” Miranda said sarcastically, “How is Gigi these days anyways?”

Rip glared at her, “She’s fine. Would you wipe that look off your face! She’s – she’s busy, you know that. It would be far too complicated to-”

“Excuses,” Miranda sang at him.

“Shut up!” Miranda hummed and mimed zipping her lips. Rip did not see the humor in it. The two waited in silence until Jonas finally returned. “Ready to go?” Rip smiled at his son. Jonas nodded and the two headed for the door.

“Oh, Rip, wait!” Miranda stopped them. Rip turned around in question. “There’s a PTA meeting on Monday? Can you go for us? I’ve got a client and this is apparently about the school dance.”

“Monday?” Rip mentally remembered his schedule, “Fine, I’ll go.” It wasn’t like much would happen anyways. It was always just the parents bickering over each other.

“Brilliant.”

“Now then,” Rip turned to his son, “Shall we?”

* * *

 

“I still think yellow would be a better colour-”

“Yes, but think of the lighting, it’s not going to look as good as-”

“Please tell me we did not get called into this meeting to discuss colour schemes the entire time,” Rip grumbled under his breath.

“You’re telling me,” Samantha agreed next to him just as quietly, “I had to rearrange two meetings and my afternoon to be here. I could be at work, or even better, spending time with Ruby. All they do is bicker.”

“As fun as this discussion is,” John Diggle finally interrupted, “I think some of us do have places to be, if we could just get to the main point here?” He gave the pair a knowing look and Rip couldn’t help but smile gratefully.

“Right, of course John,” Laura nodded, “You see, we do have a bit of an emergency. The DJ that we booked for the dance cancelled on us last minute. So, we are currently without any entertainment and the dance is three weeks away. Any suggestions would be highly encouraged.”

“My sister does own the nightclub Verdant,” Oliver offered, “I’m sure she’d be happy to give her DJ up for the night?”

“Yeah, or Mayor Oliver Queen can spring and get us live music too, right?” Dig joked with his best friend.

“Now, let’s not get too crazy here,” Oliver laughed.

“Agreed,” Laura said, “DJ is probably the best way to go. We don’t want to get someone that the kids won’t even want to listen to-”

“What about Gideon Rider?” Rip interrupted. All eyes turned to him and the room silenced. Rip shrugged uncomfortably, “I mean, she’s popular these days isn’t she?”

“Ruby absolutely loves her new album,” Sam nodded encouragingly.

“So does Sara,” Dig added.

“Everybody likes her stuff. So how about it?” Rip asked.

Laura gave a polite sound of disbelief, “Mr. Hunter, how are we supposed to convince Gideon Rider to perform at a school dance?”

“Leave it to me,” Rip said, “I’ll take care of it.” He looked around at the room, at everybody’s hesitant faces. “So music is covered, anything else?”

Laura cleared her throat and slowly moved onto other points of the dance until finally the PTA meeting was over. Rip grabbed his things and left as quickly as he could, but was still stopped on his way out.

“Rip, Rip, hey wait a second!”

Rip sighed and turned around, “Listen, Oliver, I’d love to stay and chat but I’m having dinner with Jonas tonight.”

“No, right, of course,” Oliver nodded as Dig and Sam also walked up, “Just, what you said in there. You know it’s okay if you can’t deliver? I can talk to Thea, set something up.”

“That won’t be a problem. I’ve got it covered,” Rip dismissed.

“Look, you’re a good guy and a good dad,” Dig started, “But how do you expect to get an international popstar to sing at a high school dance?”

“Well she’s British, I’m British, I’m sure she’d be willing to do me a solid favour,” Rip joked. The others didn’t seem too convinced, though Sam did give him a small smile. “Look, you really don’t need to worry. I’ll get it handled.”

“The dance is three weeks away,” Oliver reminded him, “Normally you need to book months in advance for this sort of stuff.”

“Not to mention our school budget,” Dig added, “How are we supposed to afford-”

“I’ve got it,” Rip repeated.

“Of course,” Oliver said, “But if you do need anything – anything at all – phone calls made or something, I’m pretty well connected as mayor.”

“Yeah, and I may not be mayor, but Lyla is pretty determined when she has a goal,” Dig said good-naturedly.

“I don’t doubt your wife one bit,” Rip laughed, “Thank you gentlemen for the offers. I’ll be sure to let you know if I need anything.” Oliver and Dig nodded and made their way to the door. Rip turned to Sam, “What?”

“Pretty ballsy move in there, Hunter,” Sam commented.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rip said. Sam crossed her arms and gave him a knowing look. Rip sighed, “What? I just – okay, so I might have snapped a bit.”

“A bit? Rip, you promised a popstar. Someone whose concerts are sold out within the first two hours. And I know this because I’ve tried to get Ruby tickets before and have failed.”

“Yes, but if I do get them…Sam this is my chance to finally get it right by my son,” Rip insisted, “Oliver is the mayor and can get perks for the kids any time he wants. Dig gets to take the boys camping. And now even Jonah takes them all out to the stables on the weekends to go horseback riding.”

“You’re doing all this because you’re jealous of your ex-wife’s cowboy boyfriend?” Sam deadpanned.

“He doesn’t like the term cowboy,” Rip muttered, “I am doing this to prove a point, I guess. Look, you’re a single mom; you know how hard it is sometimes.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said quietly, “Hardly have enough time for her.”

“Well at least Ruby wants to see you,” Rip pointed out, “Jonas is going through the phase where he wants nothing to do with me. This is my chance to finally be cool to him. For once.”

“Have you considered what happens if you can’t deliver?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Oh that won’t be a problem. She’ll be here.”

* * *

 

And so the countdown to the dance began. And the questions were just starting. From the carpool rides:

“Mr. Hunter?” Sara asked nervously from the backseat.

“Yes, Sara?” Rip answered.

Sara and Ruby shared a look before she spoke again, “So we were talking – and well actually we overheard our parents talking.”

“Of course,” Rip smiled knowingly.

“They’re saying that you’re getting Gideon Rider for the school dance,” William finally finished. Jonas looked at his three friends in the backseat and then back at his dad.

“That’s right,” Rip nodded.

“Dad, how are you going to do that?” Jonas asked tiredly.

“You know Jonas, the vote of confidence is so nice,” Rip said sarcastically.

“Well it’s just – isn’t it hard to get a hold of a popstar?” Ruby asked.

“Oh yes, a lot more voicemails than you can imagine,” Rip said.

“But, you’re sure you can get her?” Sara asked excitedly.

“Yes.”

“So we can put up flyers then?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Might as well advertise it,” Rip shrugged.

“Awesome, thanks Mr. Hunter!” Sara said. The girls squealed and got out of the car followed by William. Jonas stayed in the car and gave his dad a wary look.

“What is it?” Rip asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that, Sara really likes Gideon Rider. Everyone does,” Jonas started.

“Well she is popular. That’s why we’re getting her.”

“Yeah but, everyone in the school is going to expect it, Dad,” Jonas said.

“I know, Jonas. A little faith please,” Rip smiled. He reached over and ruffled his son’s hair, getting a grin out of the boy as he pulled away. “Okay, so I’ll pick you guys up today?”

“Oh, actually Ruby’s mom is getting us. We’re going to go get pizza,” Jonas said guiltily.

“Right, of course you are,” Rip sighed, “Good. That’s good.”

“Alright. Oh wait, before I go – the letter that you made me write,” Jonas pulled out a somewhat crumpled envelope from his backpack.

“Been treating it really well I see,” Rip mocked.

“Oops?”

“Alright, fine give it here,” Rip took the letter, “Come on, out you go. Your mother will kill me if you’re late.”

“Bye Dad!” Jonas shouted as he shut the door.

“Bye, love you too,” Rip muttered to the empty car.

* * *

 

And then there were the patronizing meetings with the parents:

“So how’s it going with getting a hold of the entertainment?” Oliver asked.

“Fine,” Rip said curtly as he watched the kids playing videogames out in the living room. It was one of those nights where everyone was around and Rip should have known better than agreeing to come, but somehow he’d been convinced.

“Oh the singer?” Lyla asked, “John was telling me about that. Sara’s so excited, has flyers printed out and ready to go.”

“Yeah apparently they’re going to put them up all over school,” Dig rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm, “Is it bad that I just don’t get her music? I mean her old stuff, with the band, it was good. But then she went solo it’s like all this teeny boppy stuff.”

“Because it sells,” Sam said, “Besides, they’re not all like that. If you look closely then you’ll see that the songs that she writes, they’re still good. I think she and West were the main writers in the band. But Constantine did do some stuff.”

“Why do you know so much about this?” Dig asked.

“I have a teenage girl.”

“So do I, doesn’t mean I know all that stuff. Except for how cute – who was it, Jax?” Dig asked his wife.

“That’s the one. Though I think she’d say they’re all cute now,” Lyla said, “Between Sara’s obsession of music and JJ’s obsession with basketball, it’s hard to keep anything straight.”

“Jonas is like that with soccer. And music,” Rip said.

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Miranda spoke up, “Exactly what is happening with this dance?” The adults all exchanged worried looks and Rip pointedly looked down at his cup of tea.

“Well, the DJ cancelled last minute, and Rip said he could get us Gideon Rider,” Sam finally answered.

Miranda blinked, “You promised them Gideon?”

“Yes.” Rip shared a look at Miranda who finally shrugged.

“Well this should be interesting,” she muttered under her breath.

“Look, I’m just saying, if you need any help or some strings pulled,” Oliver said kindly, “Then I can see about helping out. I mean I know how hard it is to get a hold of these kinds of people.”

“Yeah, Oliver was one of those people. Party boy billionaire!” Dig joked making everyone laugh.

“That is neither here or there. I’m just saying, if you need anything, you just need to ask,” Oliver said.

“And I appreciate it, but it’s fine,” Rip dismissed their concerns, “I’ve got it under control.”

“So do you just call her people and they put you on a ridiculously long waiting list or what?” Lyla asked.

“I’m not sure, actually,” Rip frowned, “Currently no one’s picking up at all.” The parents all shared another look and Rip sighed, “Look, if you have something to say you can just say it.”

“Alright then,” Dig crossed his arms, “The dance is two weeks away, and you’ve got all these kids’ hopes up.”

“And I will deliver.”

“And when someone finally does pick up, what are you planning on saying to convince her?” Dig asked.

Rip shrugged, “Not sure yet. But you know, Jonas’ middle name is Gideon, so I feel like I should get some priority just because of that.” He smiled at their incredulous faces, “Don’t worry so much about it.”

* * *

 

But the worst of it was when his own son didn’t believe in him:

“So Disney or a musical tonight? Or perhaps a Disney musical?” Rip asked as he held up the potential options. Jonas gave a noncommittal sound, his eyes on his phone. Rip sighed and confiscated the device.

“Dad!”

“Don’t Dad me, come on, this the only one-on-one time I get with you,” Rip said, “Normally you love this stuff. What is so important that you can’t be attentive?”

Jonas sighed and shook his head, “It’s just all this stuff with the dance. Everyone’s expecting Gideon Rider to show up. Half the kids believe it and think I’m cool and the other half don’t and keep calling you a liar.”

“I see.”

Jonas looked at his father, “Are you really getting her?”

“I’m working on it,” Rip said.

“Why did you even agree to this anyways? You should have just let Oliver take care of it. He’s the mayor and he used to run a night club.”

“I’m aware,” Rip said tightly. He sat down next to Jonas on the sofa, “Is it really so hard to believe that I wanted to do something nice for my son? That for just once I might have wanted you to be happy with me, the way you are with just about everyone else?”

“You think I’m not happy with you?” Jonas’ face dropped. Rip shrugged and turned to the blank television. Seconds later arms wrapped around him. “You’re my dad,” Jonas talked into his shoulder where he buried his face, “I’m always going to love you.”

“I know that, Jonas. But do you realize this is the first time in about a month that we’ve actually spent time together?” Rip asked, “Look, I don’t get to live with you anymore. It’s just hard sometimes.”

“I didn’t realize,” Jonas frowned, “You’re always around to me. Even after the divorce, sometimes it felt like even more.”

“Oh.”

“Dad, you know you don’t have to prove anything, right?” Jonas asked softly, “I mean, William’s dad is cool and all, but he’s not you. I mean, you’re always there to help me with math homework, or pack my lunch whenever mom has an early morning. And you’ve never once cancelled on me.”

“Suppose I just wanted you to be proud to have me as a father. I know I’m hardly as cool as you’d like me to be,” Rip said.

“I didn’t think adults were supposed to be cool,” Jonas joked.

“Ah, I see why your mother doesn’t like my sarcastic sense of humor,” Rip remarked.

Jonas rolled his eyes, “Well you’d be cooler if it didn’t come with so many requirements. Clean your room, write letters, go to sleep on time, curfews.”

“Yes, why would I want your life to have order? That’s just madness,” Rip said sarcastically.

“Mom does say we’re exactly the same,” Jonas shrugged, “Point is, you’re my dad. You have this dry sense of humor that just about no one thinks is funny, and you give me a disappointed look every time I do something wrong. If I don’t always think you’re cool, I think that means you’re doing the parenting thing right.”

“Glowing words of recommendation from my son. I’ll take it,” Rip chuckled and ruffled Jonas’ hair. “As your father can I give you one piece of advice? Just ask Sara out already.”

“Is it that obvious?” Jonas asked sheepishly.

“To a blind man, Jonas.”

“I don’t even think she even likes me that way,” Jonas said quietly.

“Well, you’ll never know unless you ask. Worst that can happen is she says no,” Rip said wisely.

“What if I mess up our entire friend group and she doesn’t want to talk to me again?”

“So that’s the catastrophizing that I do,” Rip mused, “She’s got a good heart, I doubt she’d let it affect your friendship. Otherwise, she wasn’t a good friend to begin with. Trust me.”

“You done this before?”

“Something of the sort,” Rip smiled, “Ask her out. Just to the dance. It could be a lot of fun.”

“Alright. I’ll do it,” Jonas nodded, though the nervousness was still evident on his face and in his voice.

“That’s my boy.”

* * *

 

“This is a disaster.”

“Stop being so dramatic, it’s fine,” Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Mom, this is terrible. What kind of dance doesn’t have music?” Jonas panicked as he looked around the gym. The decorations were all set up, the strobe lights flashing, but it was completely quiet except for the students murmuring and wondering what was going on. Jonas made eye contact with a few of the kids and looked away immediately, “Oh no, what if they all blame me?”

“See, there’s the theatrics I was talking about. You get this from your father,” Miranda shook her head.

“No, she’s right,” William reassured his best friend, “They’re not going to blame you.”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t blame you,” Sara smiled at him.

“High school doesn’t really let anything go,” Ruby muttered while Sara shot her a glare. Finally, the speaker started blasting some technopop music.

“There, you see?” Miranda grinned, “They’ve got music, they’ve got snacks, they’ve got a dance floor. Go have fun!”

“But they don’t have Gideon,” Jonas muttered under his breath, “Dad should have never promised.” He looked across the room where Rip was standing in the corner on his cellphone and Sam was lingering near him.

“Well Dad is the one taking you home tonight, you’ll do well to treat him with the love and respect he deserves, Jonas,” Miranda flashed her eyes at him, “No getting angry with him for no reason. That’s my job.”

“Alright mom, you can go now,” Jonas huffed. Miranda smiled and kissed his cheek that Jonas pointedly wiped off before waving bye to them all and leaving.

“Well at least one of our parents won’t be here,” Ruby sighed as she looked over at her mom.

“You’re telling me. I’m just hoping my parents don’t start slow dancing at some point,” Sara looked over at where her John at the door greeting the kids, and Lyla was saying bye to Miranda.

“Hooray for chaperones,” a voice came up behind them. The kids turned around to see Rip standing there. “Sorry, don’t mean to interrupt; did your mother already leave?”

Jonas looked back at the door where his mom was already gone, “Yeah, just missed her.”

“Bollocks, I’ll have to talk to her later then,” Rip frowned then, “Don’t use that sort of language by the way. Or tell your mother that I used it.”

“Sure, Dad,” Jonas sighed. He looked around the gym, “Dad, this isn’t exactly live music.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I am working on it,” Rip promised. Jonas started shaking his head when Laura came up behind Rip.

“Mr. Hunter, a word?” she didn’t wait for a reply, simply kept walking to the stage.

“Well, it seems I’ve been summoned,” Rip rolled his eyes, “I will see you after the dance. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Yeah, we’ll try,” Jonas muttered.

Rip made his way backstage and found a group of parents all clamoring about.

“I knew this would happen. We’re lucky I managed to put together the sound system and had some CDs for backup,” one of the moms huffed.

“I see your plan for live entertainment didn’t come through?” Laura asked in annoyance.

“It did, really,” Rip insisted as he checked his phone, “She will be here and soon – she’s just-”

“The dance has already started! You could have just told us you couldn’t do it,” Laura huffed.

“Hey, now is not the time to be pointing fingers,” Dig said calmly, “We need a new plan is all. I can call Oliver or Thea, I think they said they’d have a DJ on backup just in case. The main thing is that we need good music and those CDs aren’t gonna last long.”

“Well perhaps I can help with that.”

Everybody turned to the newcomer’s voice. Gideon Rider was standing there complete with her the rest of her old band – Jefferson Jackson, Wally West, John Constantine – they were all there. In person. Dig stared in shock at the sight.

Rip smiled at her, “You made it!”

“Yes, well unfortunately the airlines messed up on our luggage and traffic was terrible. But we’re here! Where should we set up?” Gideon asked looking around.

“Uh – right, right there. I can show you guys,” Dig cleared his throat and gestured for Jefferson and Wally to follow him.

“Setting up is going to take a while, you alright singing acoustic for a bit?” John asked Gideon.

“I’ll be fine. I’m sure there’s some music I can sing along to as well, right?” Gideon turned to Laura.

“Uh – yes?” she answered unsurely.

“Should I go make an announcement? Let them know that we have live music now?” Sam asked a little smugly.

“That would be lovely,” Gideon said. She looked at the other parents still watching her with their mouths agape, “Sorry, but there is a dance going on and a room filled with teenagers – I think they need chaperones.” Slowly the crowd dispersed until only Sam and Rip were left.

“I’m going to go make that announcement now,” Sam said before leaving as well.

“You certainly took your sweet time getting here. Do you know how bad I looked for a good half hour there?” Rip crossed his arms at her.

“Sorry, you know I love a dramatic entrance,” Gideon teased as she walked up to him and tugged on his collar. “I have to go put on a show now, but you owe me a dance later.”

“Deal,” Rip grinned, “Break a leg up there.” Gideon nodded and left as well. From the stage, Rip could briefly hear Sam take over and introduce Gideon before he heard the woman herself.

“Hello everyone!” Gideon greeted, “I am so excited to be here, it’s a little smaller than my usual venues but I’m hoping you’ll enjoy it anyways. Now I know you don’t want to hear just my voice all night, so I brought some friends along.” A round of cheers went out at what Rip could only imagine was the band.

“Coming out?” Sam asked coming back in.

“Yes, of course.” Rip followed her out to the gym again where everyone was cheering for Gideon.

Jonas managed to find him in the crowd, “Dad? That’s – I mean – you-”

“I told you I would,” Rip said. Jonas jumped and gave him a hug while the rest of the group cheered.

“This is amazing!” Jonas exclaimed.

“Yes, now go enjoy yourselves. You don’t want to spend the night with your father. Off you go,” Rip shooed them off. The smile on Jonas’ face was plenty for him.

“Not bad, Hunter,” Sam laughed as Gideon started up her song. “She has a beautiful voice.”

“She really does,” Rip said softly.

“Wanna dance?” Sam asked, holding out her hand. She nodded to John and Lyla already on the dance floor, “Might as well traumatize the kids properly.”

He looked across the room and locked eyes with Jonas – who seemed to be enjoying himself with Sara – and smiled. “What the hell? Sounds brilliant,” Rip said and grabbed her hand and they went out onto the dance floor.

* * *

 

“That was amazing,” Ruby gushed as the four of them sat around the table. The dance had finally finished after many, many encores by Gideon – of her originals and multiple covers of songs – and the majority of the students had been picked up by their parents. The quartet remained as their parents worked on cleaning up and William waited on his father to pick him up.

“I can’t believe your dad got Gideon Rider to perform – and she brought the entire band!” William said for about the umpteenth time. But it was a rather huge deal, so it had to be said.

“So, I guess it’s safe to say that you all had a good time then?” Rip came up and leaned against his son’s chair.

“Dad, it was amazing!” Jonas said and gave his father another hug.

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Rip smiled and patted his back.

“Yeah man, you really came through,” Dig said as he and Oliver came up to them, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“It’s quite alright. Water under the bridge,” Rip said.

“Well it looks like Lyla and Sam are getting themselves acquainted with the band,” Oliver commented, as he looked over to the stage, “What do you say we go see if we can help out?” Dig nodded and the two of them head over in the stage’s direction.

“Oh please don’t,” William sighed, “They are going to be so embarrassing!”

“I know,” Sara agreed.

Rip raised an eyebrow. At least it wasn’t just his child that thought of him that way. “Well if you’re that worried, why don’t you go stop them?” Rip asked. Seeing their confused looks, Rip gestured to the band, “Don’t you want to meet them? Wasn’t that the whole point of sticking around?”

“We get to meet them?” Jonas asked wide-eyed.

“Of course. Come on. I’ll introduce you all,” Rip took Jonas’ hand and the other kids followed along. When they got to the stage, Oliver and Dig were already in conversation with Gideon who was bending down on the stage to hear them properly.

“Look if you guys need help with tearing the place down or-”

“Oh no, that’s quite alright,” Gideon interrupted Oliver, “The boys have got it.”

“There are child labour laws, Gideon!” Wally yelled from behind her.

“You’re not children and know what you did!” Gideon shot back without even turning, “And Jefferson, stop glaring at me. Your face will be stuck that way!”

“It’s Jax!” he rolled his eyes.

“And stop rolling your eyes at me.” Jax looked at her in shock until Wally tapped him on the shoulder to get him moving.

“Of course, mom!” Wally said. Gideon huffed but didn’t respond.

“You know, Gideon, sweetheart, the nagging gets rather annoying,” John commented.

“I am not nagging. And make sure you’re careful with the amp,” Gideon said.

“Oh no, not nagging at all,” John muttered as he moved it off stage with the rest of the stuff.

“I heard that! I hear all and see all, you know this,” Gideon lectured them. She turned back to the small audience their bickering had amassed, “The boys are mad because I’m punishing them. And John’s irritable because he’s quitting smoking.”

“It’s fine,” Sam said, “Really we can’t thank you enough for doing this. For even thinking about it. I know everyone’s probably already said this, but you were all amazing. Absolutely terrific.”

“I’ve heard it a couple times. But it’s always nice to hear. Thank you,” Gideon said kindly.

“So how much do we owe you for all this,” Oliver asked, “I mean, I know flights to America probably aren’t cheap. And on such late notice – and with the whole band-”

“Oh no, no money required,” Gideon shook her head. “This is simply out of the goodness of our hearts. Well mostly, a separate bargain was struck.”

“You’re not taking money,” Lyla repeated, “How did Rip get you to agree to this again?”

“Well I was told that since his son was named after me the least I can do is show up for his school’s dance,” Gideon said.

“You literally stole his birth certificate and had the nurse change it,” Rip rolled his eyes, “It is the least you can do.” He didn’t seem to notice the looks of disbelief he got from everyone. Instead he pushed Jonas forward a bit, “Speaking of my son, you remember Jonas?”

“Jonas!” Gideon squealed and jumped off the stage. Instantly, her arms were around the surprised teenager and squeezing him tightly.

“Um, hi?” Jonas said, or rather asked in confusion.

Gideon pulled back from him, her hands on his cheeks, “Oh look at you! All grown up. And you’re as tall as me now. Well that’s a shame.” She looked around at the rest of the students, “Oh and these must be your friends. Let me see, you’re obviously William. And I’m going to guess you’re Ruby, and that would make you, Sara.”

“That’s – that’s right,” Sara stuttered, “Mr. Hunter told you about us?”

“No, Jonas did. In his letters,” Gideon replied.

“You’re penpals with a popstar?” William asked.

“No, I’ve never written-”

“Of course you have. In your last letter you said, ‘Dear Gigi, not sure if you’ll even read this but-”

“Wait, you’re Gigi?” Jonas stared at her like a fish out of water.

“Yes,” Gideon looked at Rip and then back at Jonas, “Wasn’t that obvious?”

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Rip mused as he walked around and put an arm around Gideon’s waist, “This is Gideon. My best mate since college, Jonas’ namesake and godmother. Who just happens to be a famous popstar.”

“Not cool man, not cool,” Dig shook his head, “You knew exactly what you were doing.” Rip shrugged innocently in response.

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me,” Gideon looked affronted, “I mean, you wanted to marry me when you were five, Jonas!”

“I did?”

“Yes, of course it was a small wedding. I think your father should still have the video somewhere,” Gideon waved off. She pulled Jonas in for a hug again, “Thank you for the letters. I’ve never been a fan of email, and I loved opening the mailbox and finding you’d written me. I’m sorry for not writing back all that much, life got a little hectic with all the stardom.”

“It’s – it’s alright,” Jonas said, “It’s just – I can’t believe you’re Gigi. I mean, you’re the person that always gives me fifty dollars for my birthdays and Christmases. I sort of thought you were made up after a while.”

“Yes well – wait, you only gave him fifty dollars?” Gideon frowned at Rip.

“He is a teenager; he doesn’t need more than that. The rest is going towards college,” Rip said strictly.

“Well you’re the father,” Gideon said. She turned back to the kids, “See this is why I don’t have children…except for the band. Anyways, I can’t wait to hear everything I’ve missed the past six years! Do you all like theme parks?” she looked around worriedly, “Because I already got us tickets, I know I should have asked first but-”

“Wait, for us too?” Ruby asked excitedly.

“Ah yes, that was part of the deal,” Rip walked up next to Gideon, “Sort of sold your children off to Gideon for a weekend daytrip. It was under the terms and conditions, hope that’s alright.” The resounding cheers was answers enough. “I suppose that’s a yes then.”

“You also promised me a bed and homemade meals,” Gideon reminded him.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten.”

“Well the band will want brunch too, fair warning. And you said pancakes, so I’m expecting the whole deal. And Miranda – I have to see her too!”

“Yes, yes, we will get to all of it. I promise,” Rip rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a side hug. He turned to the crowd, “Do you all want to start clearing out the tables? We don’t want to leave it all for the morning.” Gideon smiled and squeezed Jonas’ hand one last time before the kids and adults all went their own ways and continued cleaning up. Rip turned to Gideon, “Come here, I missed you.” He pulled her into a proper hug, enjoying how she leaned against him. “Was it a long flight?”

“Long and tiring,” Gideon groaned against him.

Rip chuckled and rubbed circles into her back, “Sorry. But thank you for coming. At least the night is over.”

“Oh not yet,” Gideon said, “You owe me a dance, mister. Part of our agreement.”

“Gideon, there’s no more music.” Gideon gave him a reproachful look and Rip sighed, holding out his hand, “Alright then, I’ll lead?”

“You always do,” Gideon smiled as his hands came around her waist and she rested hers around his neck. “This is nice, we haven’t done this in ages.”

“Well that’s because one of us became a famous superstar,” Rip teased.

“Well the other one of us became a father and moved across the ocean!” Gideon shot back. As they turned around, she smiled softly, “Though, you really are a good dad.”

Rip turned to look, and saw Jonas and his friends talking and laughing. He smiled when he saw the blush on his son’s cheeks as Sara stood a little too close to him. “He’s a really good kid,” Rip said softly.

“Well he’s your son,” Gideon said. She started humming under her breath, like she always used to back in the day. She could never stay still or keep quiet, there was always a song to sing.

“Sing,” Rip said quietly, “You have a beautiful voice, Gideon. I want to hear it properly.” Gideon smiled and started singing, an old song but sweet and cheerful. Rip held her closer as he listened to the lyrics, “Does this mean you’re sticking around?”

“Yes,” Gideon said softly, “I think I will. That alright with you?”

“That would be great with me,” Rip smiled. He held her close as she started up again and they danced the last dance of the night as she sang:

_“But I won’t hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I’m yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The last lyrics are from Jason Mraz "I'm Yours"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Popstar Gideon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888789) by [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies)




End file.
